


Little Journal of Florabella Drabbles

by ThePrion



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Band Fic, Bisexual Female Character, Drabble Collection, F/F, Florabella, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Musicians, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrion/pseuds/ThePrion
Summary: A collection of Florabella one shots written primarily on my Tumblr. The prompt used for each one shot will be included at the beginning of each one shot with a brief summary!





	1. Angst

**Prompt:** **Florabella ANGST. Perhaps one of them really hits a nerve with the other? But of course, they make up any way you see fit…**

A/N: During the last leg of their 2019 Australia/New Zealand tour, Florence begins to get moody and frustrated from insomnia and heat. She accidentally snaps at Isabella, but the pair make up very quickly indeed. TW: Mention of eating disorders, light dom/sub. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a sticky, sweltering kind of day down under. Florence wasn’t designed for this kind of weather. No sun hats, shades or cotton thin dresses could stop the overheating and it was beginning to cause the redhead to grow grouchy and snappy. This hadn’t gone unrecognised by Isabella. 

 

The band had taken a relaxing speedboat trip to explore Waiheke Island earlier in the day and whilst the accelerated air proved cooling for the duration of the trip, Florence had still shrugged Isabella away when the shorter woman wrapped her arms around Florence’s waist on the deck of the boat. It wasn’t that Florence didn’t want her friend’s affection right now, it was that the slightest human contact caused unbearable heat to prickle across her pale skin once more. 

 

When they arrived back at their hotel, Florence made excuses to retreat back to her room and hide away from everybody else. She could tell the others were greatly enjoying their day off in New Zealand and she didn’t want to ruin their fun with her mardiness. Alone with her own chaotic thoughts, Florence switched the air conditioning to full blast and sat down at the dresser by the bay window, overlooking the gorgeous city of Auckland. She languidly began to drag tattered notebooks from her bag and tossed a few pens besides them, proceeding to scribble various thoughts and sketches to tame the storm in her mind. That was, until she heard the door click open behind her. 

 

Florence briefly shut her eyes in frustration. It was her own fault - she should have remembered to lock the door. She recognised the sound of Isa slumping back against the door with an exhausted groan and eventually, the redhead turned to look at her friend. 

 

“I feel disgusting in this weather. I’m all sweaty and it’s too hot to work out. I’m getting fat!” Isa complained, half jokingly. Immediately, Florence felt her nerves being struck like a hammer to an anvil. She  _ hated  _ when Isa made remarks like that about her weight. Isa was the picture of health, and Florence envied her for it. 

 

“Yeah, I hate this weather too. I feel like my entire body is melting away” Florence muttered in response, turning back to her mindless scribbles. 

 

“At least you don’t have to worry about not being able to work out, you skinny bitch” Isa teased back. But teasing was the last thing Florence needed right now, and it most definitely was not a clever comment for the blonde woman to make. If Florence was in a good mood, she could dismiss it. But right now, her hand slammed down against the dresser and she abruptly stood up and stormed across the room to Isa, taking the shorter woman by utmost surprise. 

 

“It’s called a fucking eating disorder” Florence seethed, backing Isa further against the door and looming resentfully over her. Isa’s eyes widened like a deer in the headlights and her breathing grew ragged in slight fear and shock at this angry side of Florence she’d suddenly unleashed. The silence that hung between the two women was heavy and tense as the two stared into each other’s eyes. Isa’s were spilling out a thousand apologies but Florence’s hard gaze remained cold and unforgiving. 

 

After a thick swallow to muster up her confidence, Isa dared open her mouth again. “I think you need to calm down” she whispered. With the slight eyebrow raise that accompanied the comment, Isa knew Florence would understand exactly what she was suggesting. She was playing a very dangerous game. The redhead almost couldn’t believe the audacity of her friend, but the anger she felt building in her chest only made Isa’s suggestion seem more appealing, in a twisted kind of way. 

 

At first, Isa internally panicked that she had made a terribly wrong move by bringing up her and Florence’s sexual relationship. That was until, with one swift movement, Florence’s hand found its way posessively to exactly where Isa needed it whilst the fingers of her other hand curled around Isa’s throat, applying the perfect amount of pressure to make the shorter woman mewl. 

 

Moving her face closer to Isa’s, Florence’s lips finally twisted into a smirk. Isa’s breath was hot against her face, but for the first time today, the heat was bearable for the taller woman. The fire in Florence’s eyes indicated that Isa was about to meet a side of Florence she only rarely encountered nowadays, and it drove her wild with desire. As the tension bubbled up between them, it eventually combusted and their lips came crashing desperately together in a searing kiss, both women fighting for dominance over the other. But Isa knew she’d lose the battle, and she was more than longing to submit to Florence. After all, it would be the perfect way to help relieve Florence’s stress. 

 

An hour later, the pair lay tangled in each other’s limbs. Florence trailed lazy kisses over Isa’s collar and shoulder as the shorter woman struggled to catch her breath. Once her heart rate felt considerably normal once more, Isa extended a hand to cup Florence’s sharp jaw and lock eyes with her. “I’m sorry for what I said. I should have thought” she apologised. 

 

Florence beamed back up at her and shook her head, her eyes glowing with adoration. “I’m sorry for how I reacted. The tour stress is getting to me. The insomnia is getting to me. You didn’t deserve it.”

 

Isa grinned and gave a hearty laugh, placing a hand on Florence’s chest and carefully rolling on top of her, straddling her friend. “Don’t say that. That was the best fuck we’ve had in weeks. I don’t regret a thing” she winked, before leaning down to press a lasting kiss to Florence’s lips. 

 


	2. Insomnia

**Prompt: **Insomnia on tour. Isa is worried that Florence isn’t sleeping well. How can she help?****

A/N: Florence isn't sleeping on tour and it is beginning to clearly get to her. Isabella tries to help out by giving the couple a quiet night to themselves. Shameless fluff. 

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t until the end of the night’s performance that Isa understood the extent of Florence’s current battle with insomnia. The show had ended and when the couple reunited backstage, the redhead collapsed into Isa’s arms with a sob. Her body felt weak and Isa was sure she felt trembling of exhaustion in her limbs as she engulfed Florence in a tight embrace. She tried to mend the sobbing with gentle coos and soft kisses to the other woman’s brow, but Isa knew it would do no good. 

 

When Florence finally collected herself, the band made their way across town to their hotel. Isa had never been so thankful for a night in a hotel in her life. During the cab ride back, she kept her fingers secretly entwined with Florence’s, but her lover spent the entire journey staring out of the window apathetically. Upon arrival at the five-star hotel, Isa made a swift beeline to ask their tour manager to book her and Florence into the honeymoon suite for the night. Their manager had gave her a confused onceover, but did as requested regardless. 

 

As a couple of roadies fumbled around attempting to get their suitcases up to their rooms, Isa stayed behind as the rest of the band members left to wind down in their rooms. Florence had been slumped on a sofa in the grand lobby, aimlessly flicking through a book she’d found discarded on a coffee table. Isa crouched down in front of the redhead and instantly stole her attention. Within moments, the book had been tossed aside and Florence’s gaze softened as it met Isa’s. Isa rested her hand on Florence’s knee and subtly glanced around to see if anybody was watching them. They were practically alone. Florence placed her hand on top of Isabella’s. 

 

“I got us booked into the honeymoon suite together” Isa whispered, a hopeful smile toying at her lips. When her news elicited a loving smile from Florence, Isa breathed a sigh of relief and pressed a brief kiss to the back of Florence’s fingers. 

 

“And what are you suggesting we use that honeymoon suite for, Miss Summers?” Florence teased back, leaning forward in her seat. Isa rolled her eyes in amusement and got to her feet, keeping Florence’s hand in her own and ushering her to stand too. 

 

“To get you bloody relaxed! We’re done with this stretch of the tour. I want to make sure you get some goddamn sleep finally. I was thinking we could take a bath, curl up in those fancy hotel robes, order some room service, watch a movie. Just like we used to. And if that doesn’t work, I’m sure there are other  _ methods  _ we can try. As a final resort, of course.” 

 

Florence got to her feet in front of Isa and shook her head in disbelief, extending her free hand to softly brush a lock of Isa’s hair behind her ear. “That’s so thoughtful, baby,” she crooned, “what are we doing stood around here then? Let’s go take that bath.” 

 

Within a few hours, the couple were snuggled up on the king sized bed together with a cheesy rom-com playing to itself from the television. Florence’s stomach was full from their much needed feast on room service food and the plush of her robe was soothing against her skin. There was a beautiful laziness to their evening that reminded Florence of years ago when the two were inseparable - back before they found fame. She was reminded of nights in the ‘shloft’, messily trying to figure out whether they were just friends or something much more. She was glad they’d figured it out now. 

 

As she lifted her head from Isa’s chest, Florence became aware that she’d left a damp patch on the other woman’s robe where her wet hair had been. She fumbled mindlessly with the fabric before pushing it aside, tracing demure patterns on the bare skin exposed. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Isa asked at last. Florence’s gown had long fallen open and with her arm around the taller woman, Isa had began calmingly circling her fingers across the small of Florence’s back. The languid expression on her features answered the question before words could, but with a blissful sigh, the singer managed to string the correct words together too.

 

“More relaxed than I have been in weeks. I’d forgotten what winding down actually felt like. I feel like I could just melt away. And I actually feel as though I’ll be able to get some rest tonight. Especially if you stay here with me, just like this.” 

 

Florence’s poetic words of affection spread warmth across Isa’s chest and she couldn’t resist stealing a long kiss from her lover. As the hours ticked away and the pair languorously enjoyed one another’s company, Florence felt her eyelids grow heavy. Come two in the morning, Florence and Isa were both fast asleep, holding one another close. 

 


	3. Protective

**Prompt: A man aggressively hits on Florence while she and Isa are out eating dinner. Isa doesn’t like it. We all know how protective Isa is if you mess with her lady.**

 

* * *

 

 

Isabella wasn’t exactly sure why she felt nervous, but as she left Victoria Station, her stomach was positively in knots. Earlier that day, Florence had called her unexpectedly and given her a time and address to meet her at. Now, Isa was obediently making her way down the streets of London with her heels clicking against the concrete. She hadn’t seen Florence since they got back from touring and was beginning to worry, so the spontaneous dinner was very welcomed. 

 

The restaurant she found herself outside of was very high-end. Beautiful lights streamed down from the renovated building and the dark glass windows gave the place a very exclusive aura. Isabella almost felt out of place as she stepped inside and allowed her fur coat to be taken by a member of staff. She muttered to the suited man at reception that she was here for a reservation under Florence’s name before she was guided through the restaurant to where the other woman was presumably waiting. Once submerged in the restaurant, it became obvious why Florence had chosen this place. The decor screamed Baroque and like a beautiful woman plucked from one of the many Renaissance paintings surrounding them, Florence sat at a quaint table for two. 

 

Isa gave a rushed thanks to the suited man before sitting down hastily in front of Florence, who looked up from the menu with a beaming smile that warmed the blonde woman’s heart. They stared at each other for a lingering moment, grinning speechlessly, before Isa reached forward and balled Florence’s shirt in her hand to pull her closer and steal a desperate kiss. She just couldn’t help herself. The redhead giggled and reciprocated gladly, cupping Isa’s hands in her own and finally pulling back from the kiss. 

 

“You look… stunning” Isa gushed, sitting back to take in Florence’s attire. Her hair was loosely styled into two plaits and she was wearing a wonderful tan fedora with a quirky pheasant’s feather clasped to the ribbon. Isa noticed the subtle rouge lipstick on Florence’s lips and quickly dabbed at her own lips to remove any evidence of their kiss that may be smudged there. “I…” she started once more, finding herself briefly caught off guard when she met Florence’s somewhat sultry gaze, “...missed you so much. I was beginning to get worried.” 

 

“You don’t look half bad yourself” Florence teased back, her hand still tangled in Isa’s and absentmindedly caressing the backs of her fingers. Isa felt hot blood rush to her cheeks and she looked down at her own black lace top. It definitely didn’t scream ‘expensive’ the way Florence’s paisley print shirt did, but it did reveal a little more than she usually dared to. “I’m sorry I didn’t reach out to you sooner. I felt dead for days after that party we had at the end of the tour. I got myself really fucked up that night. I fell into one of my sombre moods where I just moped around and wrote useless scribbles…” 

 

Isabella pouted. If she’d known what Florence was going through, she’d have invited herself over or called sooner. She mentally kicked herself for not realising. Her and Florence had really partied hard that night and Florence had done a lot of things she’d promised she was trying to quit doing. The come down must have been rough. 

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Isa sighed, giving Flo’s hand a gentle squeeze. Florence shook her head and offered nothing but a loving smile in return. 

 

“It was my own fault. I shouldn’t have done what I did that night. I should have called you the next morning. I don’t know why I didn’t. But I think I wrote a good song!” 

 

Isa knew Florence was hurting. She only wrote songs when she was hurting. She’d been sober for months now, but after one stupid mistake at a party, the both of them were back to step one. “I’m glad you wrote a good song. You’ll have to sing it to me later.” It was bold of her to assume her and Florence were going home together tonight, but from the glimmer in the redhead’s eyes, Isa had the notion that Florence didn’t want to be sleeping alone tonight.

 

The exact nature of her and Florence’s relationship was a mystery to Isa currently. She had been lusting after Florence for years when they finally ended up in bed together during the tour. In the most wonderous twist of fate, Florence revealed that she too had longed for Isa to be more than a friend for quite some time. Since then, they’d fallen into this comfortable domesticity. They acted as though they were a couple but had never verbally confirmed this. Isa was too afraid to ask. 

 

As this question rushed around her mind, the pair were interrupted by another suited gentleman approaching them with a leather bound notebook in hand. He had came to take their order. Florence ordered almost instantly and took the liberty of ordering a drink for Isa too. Isa hadn’t so much as looked at the menu, so quickly grasped it and scanned the options hurriedly before ordering the first thing she thought sounded good. It was perhaps a blessing in disguise that she’d been stopped from dumping such a heavy question on Florence so soon into their meal. 

 

Once the waiter had left, they fell into a contented conversation. They discussed what they had been up to in the last few weeks and reminisced over memories of tour and pondered over plans for the band’s future and where to go next. Occasionally, Florence’s foot would glide subtly up Isa’s calf beneath the table or touch her hand. It caused heat to bubble up inside of Isa. She couldn’t wait to be alone with the other woman. She hadn’t felt this happy in weeks.

 

“Sorry to interrupt you ladies, but I have to say, I haven’t seen anyone pull off that Gucci collection so well. That shirt looks stunning on you.” 

 

The intrusion burst Isa’s bubble instantly. She turned her head to stare in disbelief at the man who had walked up to their table to talk to Florence. The man was tall and handsome, shining a sparkling white smile down at Florence who seemed taken by surprise. He sported a beard trimmed to precision and his suit was sharp and exorbitant.  _ Just Florence’s type _ , Isa thought grumpily. 

 

“Thank you!” Florence chuckled shyly in return, turning to take a long swig of her drink in a desperate attempt to calm her awkwardness, “It really is a stunning collection, they’ve really outdone themselves.” Isa was relieved to see that Florence turned her attention back to her, signalling for the unwanted dinner guest to leave them be. Sadly, the man didn’t seem to pick up on the social cue. 

 

“They have, but you pull it off so much better than their models. You’re breathtaking.” 

 

Isa almost gagged. The man’s attempt at flirting was so atrocious and cringeworthy it made Isa want to slide out of her chair and melt away from the situation. She could tell Florence felt the same, as she simply chuckled uncomfortably in response. Any normal person would take this hint and leave, but the mystery man stepped even closer and placed his hand near Florence’s on the table. 

 

“Why won’t you let me take you out some time? I know places so much better than here that I could show you.” 

 

Florence began completely ignoring the man. She stared at the cutlery on the table and fiddled with it to try and calm her from panicking. Isa, on the other hand, felt the anger beginning to boil and bubble up inside uncontrollably. She glared at the man angrily, but he didn’t so much as glance in her direction. 

 

“Come on, doll. You know you want to say yes.”

 

Isa stood up with a start. Her chair screeched against the floor and suddenly, all eyes in the restaurant were on her. Startled, Florence stared wide-eyed at Isa too. “Listen, mate,” she snapped, her Hackney accent cutting through the silence, “She clearly isn’t interested. Get the fucking message. Look around, pall. Notice anything about the people at this restaurant? They’re all couples, trying to share a romantic dinner. Did it ever cross your mind that we are just trying to do the same? So how about you take your lonely, slimy ass somewhere else and quit harassing my girlfriend?” 

 

Isa had never seen someone look so offended in her entire life. The bearded man gave Isa a disgusted onceover before scoffing and pushing past her, storming out of the restaurant. Gradually, everyone around them turned back to their dinner and began talking amongst themselves. Isa cleared her throat and collected herself, sitting back down silently. When she looked across at Florence, the redhead was beaming with a huge grin which infectiously caused Isa to crack up into laughter. 

 

“ _ Girlfriend _ ?” Florence finally enquired when the laughter died down. Isa flushed a bright red and averted her eyes. Her thoughts began to spiral from the silence that ensued and she feared her boldness and crushed her chances of Florence actually wanting to commit to her. That was, until, she felt a warm hand envelop hers. “I will gladly be your girlfriend, Isabella Summers.” 


	4. 2013 Grammy Awards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Flo and Isa at the 2013 Grammys. Like, y'all remember how Florence had her hand on Isa's thigh the whole time and looked hella sultry?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am trash. I turned this prompt into 50% smut. Also this ended up being more from Isa’s POV which I didn’t mean to do (but I guess I just wanna be railed by Florence so it ended up that way). Enjoy!

* * *

  

“Croc-O-Flo!” Isa finally beamed when Florence made her way over to their designated seats at the award ceremony. She had been waiting for Florence to get inside for quite some time now and was relieved to see her finally walking up to her.

 

Florence grinned, thankful to finally be in the comforting company of Isa and not the overwhelming paparazzi and interviewers. She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and held her close. When she pulled back from the embrace, she took a shameless glance down at the blonde’s attire.

 

“You look fucking stunning” she smirked, dropping her hand to Isa’s waist and allowing her touch to linger there. There was a sultry darkness to Florence’s eyes that instantly sparked a yearning deep inside Isa. Whilst there were no cameras around, Isa reached to cup a slender jaw and pull Florence into a quick, chaste kiss. If they weren’t paying attention, people would assume it was just a friendly kiss on the cheek.

 

“And you look sexy as hell” she whispered as she pulled back from the kiss, taking a step away from Florence reluctantly and taking her seat again, motioning for Florence to do so too. The redhead took her place and crossed one leg over the other, peering around the grand hall.

 

Florence had managed to escape the paparazzi quickly, but this meant that many other artists due at the awards were still stuck in the swarm of microphones and flashing lights. It would be quite a while before the ceremony began, and after the few drinks she had been given earlier, Florence felt confident enough to drop her hand from the armrest and place it on the soft skin of Isa’s exposed thigh. This caught Isa’s attention instantly.

 

“What are you doing?” Isa asked, surprised at the other woman showing such boldness in public. The official Grammy paparazzi had began to file into the room to take photos of the stars and it wouldn’t be long before they tried to snap a picture of Florence.

 

Carelessly, Florence moved her fingertips teasingly against the warm skin on the inside of Isa’s thigh. The darkness in Florence’s eyes paired with her daring movements lit Isa on fire. “You look gorgeous tonight. I can already see guys looking-” Florence started. Isa glanced around briefly. Florence was right; she immediately caught the gaze of a random suited man. “-I want people to know you’re mine.”

 

Possessiveness was hot on Florence, and Isa squirmed in her seat. The ceremony hadn’t even began and Isa was already dying to have Florence. She’d expected them to last until midway through the after party (at least) before needing to sneak off together, but now Isa already wanted to boycott the entire awards ceremony and whisk Florence away back to their hotel bedroom.

 

“You’re killing me. Quit with that goddamn sultry gaze. You’re going to drive me insane - we have to sit here for hours!” Isa protested, but Florence didn’t move her hand. Even when the cameras came close, Florence had kept her hand exactly where it was and looked knowingly into the camera. Isa had tried and failed to hold Florence’s hand instead. The redhead had other ideas.

 

Sensing how truly sexually frustrated Isa was becoming, Florence gave in when the ceremony began and took Isa’s hand into her own, holding it lovingly. This gave Isa the time she needed to compose herself.

 

After a while, Florence had lost the two award categories she was nominated for and was growing bored. With the cameras no longer focusing on her for any particular reason, she mischievously placed her hand on Isa’s knee once more. The glare Isa shot her way was designed to discourage her, but Florence scraped her nails across the inside of Isa’s thigh lightly - something she knew from experience drove Isa wild. Judging by the way Isa stiffened in her seat, it had worked.

 

For Isa, the hours that passed were a bittersweet hell. Occasionally, when the sound of clapping and cheer grew loud enough to distract everybody in the hall, Florence would lean across to Isa and whisper filth into her ear. It was the most enjoyable torment she had ever experienced.

 

By the end of the ceremony, Isa was on fire with need. As the lights brightened, a chorus of various people talking and shuffling around filled the hall. When Florence got to her feet, a few friends in the industry came over to give her their commiserations for losing. Once they had finally been left to their own devices, Florence suddenly turned to Isa with a tantalizing smirk.

 

“Let’s blow this place. I want to take you home. I can’t keep my hands off you any longer” Florence begged, taking Isa’s hands in her own. The blonde furrowed her brow and bit her lip. Her need for the taller woman was ruining her and she wanted nothing more than for Florence to throw her onto their hotel bed and fuck her, but tonight was a very important night in the industry.

 

“Flo… This after party is so important. There are so many people I need to talk to about projects. I can’t blow off the entire after party…We can’t go back.”

 

Florence was silent for a moment. She knew it was true. Isa could see the cogs in her mind ticking. It took every ounce of self-control in her body to resist crashing her lips against Florence’s as she stood and took in how stunning she looked, even if her dress did make her look a little bit like a crocodile.

 

After the tense silence, Florence suddenly snatched Isa’s hand in her own and began heading out of the hall, snaking them around the various people standing in the isles talking. The mischievous glance Florence shot her over her shoulder explained the plan immediately and Isa’s knees almost buckled. Thankfully, the bathrooms weren’t too far away. They had managed to get there before the surge of people leaving the ceremony, so nobody caught the sight of Florence desperately pulling Isa into a toilet stall.

 

As soon as the door locked behind them, Florence had Isa backed against it. She kissed her hard and desperately, roaming her hands over the familiar curves of Isa’s body over the little black dress. Isa melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Florence’s neck and hitching her leg up around Florence’s waist to pull their bodies flush together.

 

A sudden flush of a toilet nearby suggested they weren't alone, but neither cared. As Florence’s hands roamed up her front and settled around her neck, scraping her nails against her jaw, Isa moaned. When both of them grew short of breath, Isa pushed Florence back slightly. Her lips were parted and she panted softly, carefully reaching around to Florence’s back to slowly unzip the dress, sliding the redhead’s torso out of the tight garment. Isa took a moment to take in the other woman’s beautiful body before wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her softly and lovingly.

 

When their kisses grew heated once more and Florence had found herself cupping Isa’s chest through the lacy dress, Isa had a sudden realisation. Whilst Florence’s hot mouth ventured down her neck and collar, Isa whimpered with disappointment. “Flo, why the hell did you let your stylist give you false nails today? You’ll fucking murder me with those things!”

 

“Fuck…” Florence muttered with disappointment, looking up at the blonde with lustful eyes. Her golden nails were literally filed to a point. She couldn't touch Isa without hurting her. Florence bit down on her lip before her dismay suddenly turned to devilry. “That won’t be a problem, baby.”

 

Before Isa could try and figure out what Florence meant, the half-naked woman began to sink to her knees in front of her. Her hands roamed up Isa’s thighs and slipped beneath the dress, hooking her fingers around black lace panties and slowly pulling them down to her ankles. Isa reached into fiery hair and carelessly undid Florence’s updo, letting her hair fall around her shoulders. She cupped Florence’s jaw, silently begging for her to give her what she needed. But, maintaining her teasing demeanour, Florence only slowly kissed at Isa’s parted thighs. She ran her hands up Isa’s thighs to hitch the dress up, bundling the material around her hips and leaving the shorter woman completely exposed to her trailing kisses.

 

“Flo-” Isa whined, the sight between her legs making her knees weak with desire, “Please fuck me. Please.”

 

With that, Florence shot Isa a wicked glance before moving her tongue to exactly where Isa needed it. The wetness that Florence discovered between Isa’s legs was beyond impressive and after a smug pause, she began to move her tongue against the blonde’s clit exactly how she knew she liked it.

 

The pleasure spread all over Isa’s body immediately. She couldn’t control the volume at which she moaned, so Florence moved one hand up Isa’s body to cover her mouth as she continued to work between Isa’s legs. With one hand diving into Florence’s hair to keep her close, the other gripped at the wall of the cubicle to steady herself. Wanting Florence impossibly closer, Isa draped her leg over the redhead’s shoulder, grinding her hips hungrily against Florence’s tongue.

 

As Florence flicked her tongue rhythmically against her clit, electricity spread through Isa’s body and she slammed her hand against the wall, struggling to stay upright yet alone remain quiet. As Florence persisted with her actions, the climax built up rapidly inside of Isa and looking down into Florence’s dark eyes pushed her toppling over the edge. Her lips parted against Florence’s palm and she choked back a cry of pleasure. Her hips buckled against the other woman who continued to gently tease between her legs, helping her down from her high. Sparks of colour flashed behind Isa’s eyelids as they fell closed with pleasure and once her spasms gradually died down, she unhooked her leg from over Florence’s shoulder and steadied herself against the door.

 

Florence pulled back and licked her lips, getting to her feet again and pulling Isa into her arms to share a long, deep kiss. As she tasted herself on Florence’s tongue, Isa knew her libido still wasn’t completely satisfied for the night. Pulling back, the situation dawned on both of them simultaneously and they began to chuckle quietly.

 

“Shit, I hope nobody who would recognise our voices came in” Florence whispered as she pulled her dress back around her shoulders. Isa pulled her ruined panties back up and wordlessly knew to zip Florence’s dress back up for her, taking the opportunity to press gentle kisses to the back of her neck.

 

“If they know us well enough to recognise our moans, they probably already suspected something was going on between us anyway” Isa reassured Florence, locking eyes with the redhead again and grinning. “And hey, I’m definitely not satisfied for the night, so I guess we’ll have to find another way around the nail situation later.”

 

Flushing slightly, Florence smirked. She pressed a quick kiss to Isa’s lips before reaching to unlock the cubicle door. “Don’t worry, baby. There’s a little something in our hotel room that might be very useful to get around the whole fingernail situation” she winked before slipping out of the stall, leaving Isa to wonder what the rest of the night had in store for her.

  
  



End file.
